


The Princess in the Tower

by bingbangbong_dead



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humour, I'll add as I remember sgshgsg, M/M, Self-Defense, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbangbong_dead/pseuds/bingbangbong_dead
Summary: Shane goes to save a Princess from the tower so she may meet her mother the Queen one last time before she dies.He hadn't planned on the Princess being not in any rush to be saved, kinda cool and also absolutely not a female.Shenanigans and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Princess in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I was bored and this occurred to me :D
> 
> Just saying, it started off as rapunzel then somewhere along the line, turned a bit more shrek
> 
> Wasn't planning on it being any more than a chapter, but look where we are now hsfddfd (well you'll find out soon enough heh)
> 
> UhmM plz don't hate it :0
> 
> Just good fun I guess
> 
> How tf do I do notes, goddammit

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a king and a queen, both of them fair and kind to their people. The kingdom was prospering, the people were happy, life was good; it seemed as if they were destined for nothing more than simple and pure peace. 

Life simply could not get better, they thought, but they were proved wrong, for soon, it was made public that the Queen was expecting a child. 

There were celebrations in the land, parades, colourful banners lit up the streets. The heir would be born and the monarchs' legacy would carry on for decades. What could go wrong now? 

Then the baby was born, and in that moment, the careful balance of the world shattered. 

The Queen lay trembling like a leaf as the King inspected the child. His voice was cold, emotionless. Not the voice one uses when one has been bestowed an heir. 

"Linda." he said. Then stopped. Her usually fair skin had a sickly pale pallor to it, and he supposed he should take pity on her, after all her suffering in delivering the child. 

It was hard to, when he looked down at the child, its soft, nut brown fingers clutching onto his own fingers, just as pale as his wife's. 

This was not his child. 

"Ben, I can - I can explain, it's nothing but a - a misunderstanding-" 

The King laughed. A frozen, dead laugh that made the Queen shiver and huddle further back into the embrace of her bed. 

"Misunderstanding? That must have been quite a misunderstanding, Linda." 

The Queen gazed desolately at her child, held firmly in the King's arms. It wasn't a warm clutch. The baby struggled for a second, then cried, waving its useless fists against the King's chest. He ignored it, his cold stare never leaving his wife's face for a second. 

Without turning, he called out to the guard outside the Queen's room. The man marched in, keeping his gaze lowered. The mood in the room was sombre, and he didn't want to be executed for a simple blunder that would anger the King. 

"Call in Steven. The Palace physician."

The guard nodded and headed out perhaps a bit faster than necessary as the Queen turned her wide eyes onto the King. 

"Ben-" she began, her panic palpable, but the King cut her off with a finger in the air. He had no wish to listen to any of the words that would leave her mouth. The way she had betrayed his unconditional trust in her felt like being spat on his face, and he didn't trust himself to keep his temper, not at this time. 

"Guard!" he called again. A second guard came rushing in, awkwardly saluting the King before lowering his arm with an embarrassed wince. 

The King silently handed the child over to him, without a second glance. 

"Take this child," he said, even as he saw the Queen beginning to shake where she lay, eyes dripping with disbelieving tears. "Take it and put it somewhere where I will never have to see it again. Where it will suffer for even being born. I don't want to have any more to do with it. " 

The guard stared open-mouthed at the King, his mouth dropping open in surprise as he forgot himself. 

"But it's just a child! It didn't-" 

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT IT DID OR DIDN'T DO, DO YOUR JOB OR YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR FAILURE FOR YEARS TO COME!" the King roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

The guard swallowed and nodded haltingly, taking the child with a sorrowful glance towards the Queen, who was sobbing openly. 

"Ben- Ben, don't- it's not- you're not a monster, please I'm begging you - Ben-" 

There was silence as her pleas petered out and she weeped into her hands, heart breaking more with every heave of her shoulders, every thought of her child who had done nothing to deserve this. 

The King watched her, then whispered softly to her, "You should have thought of that before you betrayed me like this. You will remember your mistake for the rest of your life, Linda. You will."

He left the room. The Queen sobbed and sobbed with no-one to listen to her cries. 

No one to care. 

Outside, snow began to fall heavily on the kingdom as a darkness of an unearthly kind settled over it. 

It would be a long winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dyou know how terrified I am posting the first chapter before the thing is even finished
> 
> The pressure is on :l
> 
> I will... try my utmost to finish this. 
> 
> Um good thing is, second chapter is done, I'm just writing a bit more before I post it, in case i wanna change anything
> 
> Hopefully put it up in a coupla days hehe


End file.
